familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Minot (1694-1759)
}} Biography Hon. James Minott, the fifth child James Minott and Rebecca Wheeler, was one of the most distinguished men of his times. He was a military officer about thirty years, and advanced to colonel, justice of the peace, representative, and a member of the King's Council; From History of Concord: "Hon. James Minott, the fifth child James Minott & Rebecca Wheeler, was one of the most distinguished men of his times. He was a military officer about thirty years, and advanced to colonel, justice of the peace, representative, and a member of the King's Council. He m. 1. Martha Lane 1716; had John, Rebecca (who m. Benjamin Prescott of Danvers), and James. His wife died 1735; and he m. again Elizabeth Merrick; and had Martha (m. Rev. Josiah Sherman of Woburn; Ephrain, Elizabeth who m. Rev. Daniel Rogers of Littleton 1763. Col. Minott d. Feb. 6, 1759 a 64." Burial Burial: Old Hill Burying Ground, Concord, Massachusetts. Gravestone Inscription: Here lye the remains of Col. James Minott Esqr. who departed this life Feb. 6. 1759 in the 65th year of his age. He was of Honl. descent, early improved & advanced in Civil and Military affairs. Divers years represented this town at the General Court was a justice of the peace, and one of the hon. His Majesties Council for many years, which offices he sustained until his death. In all which stations and relations of life he behaved as the Christian, the Patriot, and the benevolent friend, and as he merited so he was much loved and honored in is life and lamented at his death. Memmento Mori. 'From death's arrest no age is free' Vital Records Concord Vital Records: Mr. James Minott of Concord & Mrs. Martha Lane of Billerica were married by Justice Minott November 14, 1716 Brookfield Vital Records: Mirick, Mrs Elizeb and Maj. James m. October 9, 1735 Marriage & Family James Minot married first, Martha Lane (1694-1735) in 1716; had John, Rebecca (who m. Benjamin Prescott of Danvers), and James. His wife died 1735; and he m. again, Elizabeth Merrick; and had Martha, who m. Rev. Josiah Sherman of Woburn; Ephraim, and Elizabeth, who m. Rev. Daniel Rogers of Littleton 1763. Col Minott d. Feb. 6, 1759, a 64. (History of Concord) 1st Marriage: Lane James Minot married first, Martha Lane (1694-1735) in 1716; had John, Rebecca (who m. Benjamin Prescott of Danvers), and James. # Rebecca Minot (1709-1761) - md Mr Prescott, Parents of US Founding Father Roger Sherman (1721-1793) # John Minot (1717-1802) # James Minot (1726-1773) - Militia Captain # Martha Minot (1738-1739) # Elizabet Minot (1738-1820) 2nd Marriage: Wilder Daughter of Ephraim and Elizabeth (Stevens) Wilder. 1st she married Tilley Merick. They wed in Lancaster, MA, on Nov. 28, 1722. 3 Children 2nd she married James Minot Jr. They wed in Brookfield, MA, on Oct. 9, 1735. 2 Children (b. in Concord, MA) Martha, Feb. 1, 1737-8 - June 18, 1739 Ephraim, June 17, 1742 - Sept. 14, 1794 3rd she married Rev. Daniel Rogers. They wed in Littleton, MA, on April 9, 1763. References * Col James Minott - FindAGrave #20643017